1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic electroluminescent (EL) display device includes lower electrodes each disposed for each of pixels, and banks that define the pixels. An opening is formed in the bank, and the lower electrode is exposed inside the opening. An organic layer including a light-emitting layer covers the banks and the lower electrodes, and is in contact with the lower electrodes inside the bank openings. Hence, light is emitted through the bank opening. The organic layer is susceptible to degradation from moisture, and therefore, the organic EL display device is provided with a barrier structure that covers the organic layer and prevents the permeation of moisture therethrough.
Moreover, in some organic EL display devices, a microcavity effect of light emitted from the light-emitting layer is used to improve light extraction efficiency. That is, in the organic EL display devices, the light emitted from the light-emitting layer is reflected and resonated between a plurality of layers formed in the display device.